His Future King
by Babydracky
Summary: Merlin is proud of Arthur even if the young man is still a royal prat.


MERLIN

– DRABBLES –

Fandom : Merlin

Title: His Future King

Pairing: Arthur/Merlin

Words: 15 x 100

Rating: PG - PG-13

***

Arthur was crowned Prince of Camelot tonight. Merlin couldn't be prouder.

He knows Arthur will be a magnificent, generous and just King one day, he's seen it with his own two eyes. On many occasions. With every new days.

Firstly he thought the young Prince was an insufferable prat, he sometimes still acts like one, but there is so much more to Arthur Pendragon. Too much more. And even if Merlin would never admit it, especially to that very one man, he knows he'll be proud to kneel in front of him one day.

The day he becomes his King.

***

His smile turned even prouder if that was possible. Merlin is carefully watching Arthur enjoying himself with other knights, his eyes so warm he should be ashamed of himself. But sometimes those blue and piercing eyes caught his and he just can't look away from his Prince and it is worth it when he can see Arthur's very beautiful smile.

Nobody would ever refuse to serve a King like Arthur. It just seems to be impossible. But Merlin has to take an eye on him; just to be sure Arthur won't succeed in getting himself killed before that magic day.

***

Arthur is still smiling, Merlin couldn't be happier.

He isn't really sure when Arthur's happiness became more important than his own but it definitively happened. That's why he is happily starting the fire in the Prince's bedroom to keep him warm.

He already knew, nearly from the very first day; not the first one, because the first time he was in Camelot he met the Prat, not the Prince, but he found soon enough that he'd give his life for Arthur. What's surprised him the most isn't that fact, no, it is that Arthur would do the same for him.

***

"Merlin! I'm cold!" complained Arthur from his bed.

Merlin was just about to leave the room, after cleaning it because Arthur could be such a mess, when the man talked. He was so sure Arthur was sleeping.

"The fire in the hearth will warm you soon enough," he grumbled.

He definitely doesn't like Arthur's tone.

"You're the worst manservant I've ever had, Merlin, you just can't keep Camelot's Prince warm" Arthur complained again, sighing.

_Perhaps would it be better if I set fire to your bed, Sire?_ Merlin thought biting his lower lip.

Why was he praising that prat again?

***

Half an hour later Merlin was still in the prat's room, trying to keep the fire high. Sometimes Merlin feels like disliking Arthur.

He's tired and he wanted so bad to lie down and sleep. And why not? To hell with the fire; he'll just sleep here on the carpet and let the Royal Ass freeze to death.

"What are doing now, you idiot?" drawled the pompous ass.

"I'm trying to do what everybody certainly already has done in this castle, _Sire_" he hissed.

"On the floor?" laughed the annoying ass.

He'll kill him if he just doesn't shut up.

***

"Where else?" growled Merlin.

He just wants to sleep and even the floor would be comfortable enough if Arthur could just shut his big mouth for once.

"It's rather comfy here," answered Arthur and Merlin thought he was already asleep because Arthur couldn't say something like that. It wouldn't be proper.

"And warm," Arthur smirked at him.

"I thought you were cold." Merlin narrowed his eyes while looking straight at Arthur's.

"I still am."

Merlin saw something fierce blazing into Arthur's eyes and for the first time he truly imagined what Arthur's opponents certainly feel on a battlefield.

He shivered.

***

He wasn't cold his back near to the open fire.

But his body was shivering like a frail leave subjected to the cry of a blasting early winter wind. Arthur could just do that to him. He already knew. The man is able to shush him with only a glare. He wasn't aware until now he could make his body talk as well.

"Arthur…" he tried, his throat suddenly dry.

This isn't happening and he certainly is dreaming. If not, how explain that Arthur was looking at him with that hungry glimpse in the eyes, something as terrifying as exciting?

***

"Aren't you tired to only watch, Merlin?" asked the Prince.

Merlin was pretty sure that when the words left the velvety of Arthur's mouth his skin caught in fire. His ears were certainly too red by now.

It was just impossible. Arthur was the Prince of Camelot, the King to be. Merlin had to admit that the man, as insufferable as he was, already rules his heart. But this just can't be real.

"What do you mean?" he stuttered while gazing at the carpet trying to convince himself that the old russet thing was more interesting than Arthur's bewitching eyes.

***

"Don't you want, for once in your life, to have what you really want, Merlin?" the prince nearly purred.

And Merlin could feel waves broke on his spine, roaring like a winning dragon.

He just didn't want to be the fragile prey devoured by the playful predator.

"I'm not used to get what I want, _Sire,_" he answered at last grinning.

He wouldn't leave Arthur have all the fun in his mean game. The crowned Prince of Camelot can't seriously ask him to get in bed? With him? Could he? He wished he could.

Arthur just arched a gracious eyebrow.

***

"I like to have what I want," teased Arthur with a softer smile.

"And you always got what you want, _Sire?_" asked Merlin, more at ease when Arthur is allowing such a weird conversation.

"I'm trying my very best," the prat actually smirked at him.

_Yeah, like when you decide to have another quest of yours and nearly get killed,_ thought Merlin, rolling his eyes, while the Prince is lifting the fur on his bed clearly showing him Merlin wasn't dreaming and that he still was waiting for him.

If he really wanted to push the game, Merlin would play.

***

"You're cold!" complained Arthur when he lay down close to him.

"You got what you claimed, Sire," mocked Merlin.

"I always knew I'd be a great conqueror!" boasted Arthur while Merlin was searching for a way to make the Prince pay for his prattish behavior.

Arthur cursed when Merlin's far too cold feet found his. Merlin chuckled.

"Cold land, _my Lord,_" Merlin chuckled again.

"Aren't we courageous now that we are in the dragon lair?" asked Arthur, his strong arm already around Merlin's slim waist "Playing footsie with the Heir of the Throne?"

And then without declaration the war began.

***

Merlin was breathless when Arthur deigned to stop molesting him.

"You did beg me, Merlin" whispered the prince in his manservant's ear.

And really his name so shouldn't sound like a naughty invitation in those so perfect lips thought Merlin while trying to catch his breath now that Arthur has stopped tickling him.

He was so proud of himself but Merlin just can't find a reason to hold a grudge towards his Prince because his so warm body was heaven against his skin.

Their feet were entangled and Merlin just couldn't mind.

Arthur's warm feet just seem to belong here.

***

"Arthur," he shamelessly moaned. "I'm trying to sleep here"

"I'm not sleepy," answered the blond spooning a little closer to Merlin.

That strong and muscular body of his was warm against his skinny frame, those gorgeous lips drawing strange patterns on the too sensitive skin of his neck and those rough hands were amazingly soft. The musky scent was an aphrodisiac.

This bed was definitely nothing like a dragon lair, and Merlin did know what he was talking about, this was more about something heavenly. Even Avalon couldn't feel warmer and comfier.

Arthur's bed could be a decent faeries' island.

***

"I'm still cold" pouted Arthur.

Merlin had to smile because he just knew that the man was pouting and he just couldn't picture anything cuter. Arthur was definitely his soft point. He was weak regarding everything Arthur is asking from him. But he was stronger at the same time when Arthur was involved. Amazing how the same person could be your soft and strong point at the same time.

He turned slowly to face his Prince.

"I suppose I'll have to warm you up then?" and he smiled his most beautiful smile.

"At last" growled Arthur before claiming his lips.

***

For now Merlin would let Arthur have it his way.

But just because he already can see the first light shining through the closed curtains and a poor manservant certainly deserved some sleep before getting up for an all day of hard work.

And it is certainly have nothing to do with the fact that Arthur was doing amazing things with his lips and tongue, and that his hands seem to be able to be everywhere at the same time. Being the crowned Prince's manservant is a kind of torture, really. But _those_ kinds of tortures could be worth it.


End file.
